User talk:CBFan/Archive 3
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee 13:31, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Errors Thanks for pointing this out to me, I'll try to slow down a bit, but when I get into something my typing becomes really fast :/. Llamaman201 17:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :It's nothing too serious. It's just a few of your sentences are...in the nicest possible way, badly structured, and also "a" is rather often not included..."Agent Orange was box shaped robot"...see? Nothing too serious, as I said, but still something to take into consideration. CBFan 16:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Your toeing the line I understand if you think that the write-ups are not satisfactory, and by all means re-write them. However, if you just remove the text, not editing it, I will report you to the admins, because removing text is a bannable offence on all wikis. GutripperSpeak 11:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :You have crossed the line. Removing the entire article of Heat O was vandalism. If it had just been the battle reports, I would have let it slide. However, the removal of everything has made you a vandal, and vandals must be punished. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Robot Wars Magazine fight I've finished that fight you requested; Warhog vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Mazakari. As of writing, it is still being processed, but it should be ready by the time you get this message. Check it out when you get a chance. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Scorpion I have given my opinion on what we should do with the article on its talk page, but the decision is not just down to me so we still need a consensus before the situation is resolved. By the way, it's great to have you back. I really thought you'd gone for good this time. Christophee (talk) 22:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :No, Christophee, I only came back because Toon Ganondorf was being his normal self. CBFan 12:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) OK, clearly you and I need to talk before moving on Ever since I arrived, you have fought me on everything I have done. Creating articles for Pussycat, Firestorm and Hypno-Disc was wrong because they were "not worthy" and because Christophee hadn't told you that new articles were going to be made. May I take this chance to point out that I have not found any evidence of him telling anyone not to start making articles for anyone who wasnt already on Wikipedia. Secondly, whilst I will not deny the emnity that goes on between us, nor the anger I felt when you would remove my work, I would like to point out that I have actually never hated anyone, least of all someone I had never met. Thirdly, I only blocked you for one day, and it was not because of you removing the write-ups, but because you deleted the entire article, pictures, robot stats, everything. The write-ups are copied, yes, but anyone can change them at any time. Fourthly, since I am now co-bureaucrat, you can not keep throwing Christophee's opinions in my face. Yes he believes something, but as you told me on my first day, Wikia is a team effort. Finally, during your tirade, you said that it was my fault that you lost your admin powers. That is not true. You lost them through abuse, rudeness and bad attitude, and it was Christophee that revoked them, not me. I have said all I believe. I am glad that you have returned, and I would like it if we became, if not friends, polite and civil for others benefit at least. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, yeah, if you really meant that, you wouldn't be in my face days later, Toon Ganondorf. You clearly don't want me around, and the edits to the Plunderbird article clearly prove that to be the case...my write-up says exactly the same as the previous one, with the only exception being that it is neater and clearer to read. But no, you edited it back AND blocked the page, purely because it was ME who was writing it. And do you know what that says to me? It says that you DON'T want me around. :I would love to stay here, Toon Ganondorf. I'd say at least 4/5 of the people here are really nice to talk to. But, unfortunately, I just can't stand the "attitude" I'm getting from you, that one extra fifth. Or, at least, the "attitude" I feel I'm getting from you. If anything, I firmly feel that you ultimately caused me to lose my admin powers because your constant arguing with me CAUSED me to lose my temper. :I'm sorry, but if you're not going to let me have my say, and you refuse to let me write anything or re-write anything or edit anything purely because I'm writing it, I really don't want to stay. It's as simple as that. CBFan 12:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Very well. That's fair, and I'll agree that I was out of line. I apologise. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) So are you going to be staying this time? We have a lot of work that needs doing, and we could use your help and knowledge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, TG, I'll hang around for now. But if I start to feel a little stressed or anything, I hope you understand if I disappear for a bit. :So, what do I need to know? I've noticed that individual robots are now getting their own articles, rather than grouping all the robots in one team together. CBFan 13:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Of course, I fully understand that. ::Ok. We're almost done the UK robots, only about a dozen remain, most of them New Blood. We also have a lot of stubs like Topbot (groan), which need to be fixed. The IP contributors tend to create the infoboxes and leave the rest for us, which is a chore, and we tend to mark them as stubs and leave them for later. Lately, RA2 did Infernal Contraption and I did The Tartan Terror, so we're moving through those. ::We have a new results table (not sure if your aware or not), which we've been rolling through the articles. Stinger was the last finalist to be done, and I think most of the Notables are underway as well. Any that you spot, you could make the swap, but if you don't understand the complications of the templates, thats fine (I barely get it too). ::The Did You Know Template was a great success, with Christophee in charge, he updates it every second saturday. ::As for the splits, we did so to make sure the categories were correct and such. If you know any confirmed Team Names, you can make the split of the article, creating a link to the team article. ::We've also started branching into Dutch Robot Wars, which I'm kinda trying to restrict a little. I personally want to finish one thing before we start another. ::Besides me getting emails from Noel Poncelot (Hassocks Hog) and John & Jacky Willoughby (The Steel Avenger), thats really all you need to know. Check out Robot Wars Wiki:Job List if you want a start. But since you know somewhat about the War of Independance from Series 4, can you maybe fix up that bit in the Mortis Robot History? Its a bit brief, which I'm trying to avoid. ::Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::I can do one better than that...I can actually write the War of Independance article. CBFan 13:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be one step better. Fantastic. Also, I am not sure, but can I ask whether KillDozer123 on Youtuve is you? The mannerisms are quite similar - quite knowledgable, but quick to irritate. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::If I told you it was a coincidence, I'd be lying. It is me. I'm aware of your invite, TG, but seeing as, at the time, I wasn't sure, I didn't respond. I'll see what I can do later. CBFan 13:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Series 4 War of Independence Hi CBFan, I'm glad to see you back. Could you tell me where you got the information for the War of Independence article you wrote? I assume you found/have videos of the battles, but where did you find them? Do you also have the factsheets for the robots involved as people keep on creating stubs for Frenzy with no useful information at all and I'd like to create a proper article for it before it starts to get too tedious. Christophee (talk) 16:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the information I have is what I remember from watching it, way way back. I haven't seen the episode itself for well over 5 years, but I remember it well nonetheless. Unfortunately, I can't remember the exact details of the robots...I think there might be some things I remember, but even so...CBFan 16:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, you must have a really good memory. Thanks for letting me know. I guess we'll just have to do the best we can with that article, or otherwise keep on having to delete each feeble attempt at it. Christophee (talk) 16:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I've got a pretty bad memory for most things. Robot Wars, on the other hand, is something else entirely. I'll usually remember an episode better if I've seen it at least 3 or so times. CBFan 17:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::So would you be able to write articles for other Series 4 events such as the Celebrity Special? Only Gemini vs Killertron, Gemini vs Diotoir and Diotoir vs Pussycat are on Youtube, and I'm anxious to know how on earth Disc-O-Inferno lost to Sir Chromalot, and how Wild Thing lost to Diotoir. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I only watched that one once, so I don't really remember it too well. I remember both Disc-O and Wild Thing were pretty much on top before breaking down, but that's about it. I'll see what I can pull off. CBFan 06:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Series 4 Heats Sorry about not getting around to those articles, but yes, they tend to be copied from Tectonic. I appreciate your help in fixing them up. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Badge Thanks for your work on Extreme Warriors Season 2. Our policy is to give out badges for monumental edits to articles, such as Robot Histories and other such edits. You may have seen them on RA2's page. Your going to receive the first badge for a non-robot page. Cheers again. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Vandals Just thought I'd point out the uselessness in talking to vandals. Ignore them, and they'll go away. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I know, but (to me) it's just stupid that they are automatically welcomed, even when it's blatantly obvious that they ARE vandals. CBFan 08:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::I understand that, but Christophee and I decided that its more effort to manually welcome the genuine editors than it is to delete welcome pages of vandals. Besides, they do it to stir people like us up, and telling them off only gives them what they want. I know you understand that though. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Useless redirects I can understand why you want to rid yourself of those articles, but redirecting them to completely irrelevant articles is not the answer. Just let myself or Christophee know and we'll delete them when we next check over the Recent Changes. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, but how is it "completely irrelevant"? They're by the same team. CBFan 06:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Are they? In that case, thats fine, but of course, I'll still delete them. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Tetanus It did not win five. It defeated Onslaught, won its 6th wars eliminator, and reached the heat final of Series 7. That equals four battles, not four. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I've just realised that your logic included Flip Flop Fly, but I will point out that it does not count considering that the robots were completely different in design and there was a two year gap between Flip and Tetanus, and a four year gap between Flip at Tetanus Booster. I hardly think that Flip Flop Fly's results should count. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't think we need to persue the argument any longer. I frankly don't mind who gets seeded....there's just too many heat finalists. ::However, I must stress that it does count, and always HAS counted. Take Pussycat. In Series 7, JP states it was "twice a Grand Finalist", even though Pussycat itself had only reached it once. That means Bodyhammer was also counted. Spawn Again was described as fighting in its fifth wars, even though it was only its third....again, Spawn of Scutter and Scutter's Revenge were counted (and all three Spawn machines are completely different to each other). Indeed, even Tetanus was said to be competing for the "fourth time"...counting Flip Flop Fly. And it's not just the commentator. Robot Wars goes by the team, not the robot. The books and magazines always included previous robots from that one team, even when they looked nothing alike. ::That's why I included Flip Flop Fly with Tetanus, because I was used to it working that way. But like I said, with so many "good" robots, it was never going to be easy, so we don't need to persue it any longer. CBFan 18:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Robogeddon Stop lashing out at people, CBFan, and listen to logic. If there still was a proper article on Robogeddon, Crumplezone would not have been able to create it under the same name. I deleted the old Robogeddon page ages ago, because it had nothing on it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Nobody told me this. Last time I checked, which was goodness knows how long ago, Robogeddon still had an article, and it was pretty decently constructed, if lacking a bit in information.. Also, stop acting like I know every rule around here....I can honestly say that I didn't. Don't forget, I'm not a moderator anymore, I don't know everything. Regardless, I apologise, but you need to inform me of these things, and not just assume. CBFan 22:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't apologise to me, you should apologise to Crumplezone. I don't expect you to know everything, but I think that its pretty logical that a new user couldnt possibly "destroy" an article. Next time you get angry, look through the robot history, and you'll see that Crumplezone would have created the new article. I'll recreate Robogeddon today to prevent it happening again. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, obviously not. As far as I knew, Robogeddon still had an active article, and Crumplezone had created another, seperate article for the robot, one that wasn't needed. So imagine my frustration when I tried to redirect to the old article and nothing happened. THAT'S the reason why I had a go at him. I thought, by creating the new article, he had over-written (and thus destroyed) the old one. Regardless, consider your request done as soon as I can. CBFan 07:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but its not possible to create an article under the same name as an existing one. Anyway, I'm glad you plan to apologise, because if you had refused, I would be forced to block you for unrestrained harrasment and intimidating behaviour. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm 90% sure you can't do that without first giving me a warning. That's what got us into all these arguments in the first place, and also why I completely flipped my lid and lashed out at you when you blocked me after removing your content from Heat O (although I was a little more miffed with the fact you didn't even give me time to explain my actions). But that's water-under-bridge. CBFan 17:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Precisely, so consider that your warning. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::OK. I'm sorry, I've been a bit stressed lately. BTW, I'll look at Series 8 later. I'm leaving now. CBFan 08:04, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::OK, hope things turn out alright. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Several things 1. I suggest that you update your user page. It has been a long time since we've needed to list robots in order of notability, and you could give us the chance to know more about you. Just a friendly suggestion. 2. I've created the skeleton of half the UK Finalists page. I'm aware that you don't know how the page works, so this will allow you to edit it freely. I've finished for now, so you don't need to worry about Edit Conflicts. Just keep to consistancy with other information. 3. I'd like to ask that you add a talk page link to your signiature, as it makes it much easier for users to contact you without going through your user page. To do this, go to Preferences, under MORE, on the top left hand side of your screen. It has your user status, name, email, etc. It also has signiature. At the moment, yours only has CBFan. Simply add this section on, so it looks like this. CBFan(talk) So it looks like this; CBFan (talk) There you go. Just copy the formula directly above this line. Cheers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Look, TG, I've got a terrible memory. I'm simply not going to be able to remember that. The thing with these four "~" symbols was because it was easy to remember. Until we find something that IS easy to remember, I can't promise that. :Having said that, I will see what I can do about my user page. And thanks. CBFan 09:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, you see, this will change what comes up when you sign with four "~". I've been saying this to lots of users. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::There is no "More" page, and thus the stupid sig doesn't work. Why are you telling me to do things that are impossible? [[User:CBFan|CBFan(talk)]] 10:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Llamaman had the same problem, I can't recall how we fixed it. There is no more page, just an orange tab with a drop down arrow. The fourth option should be Preferences. Make sure you tick Custom Signiature as well. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Oooooooh....hang on. Sorry about all the outbursts, this was stressing me. :OK....one more time. CBFan(talk) 10:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::See? Easily fixed. However, I suggest putting a space between CBFan and (talk). 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::How's this? CBFan (talk) 10:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Very good. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Look I'm getting really sick of this. A lot of your edits recently have had that unnecessary edit summary. I'll admit I dont know huge amounts about it, I live in a country with only two combat robots, both pieces of rubbish. Your last edit summary to SMIDSY were "You should know that". I shouldnt know anything, since its not an Australian show nor one that was televised for more than two wars. Please stop this. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 10:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Don't blame me. As I've told you, many times before, it's on YouTube as well. YouTube doesn't have the restrictions of TV, you know. YouTube has all of Series 2 AND Series 7, a good deal of Series 6 (missing one fight) and has a fair amount of fights from Series 3, 4 and 5. The point of the matter is you can't simply blame that as an excuse to get all shirty on me. If you're going to be like that, then I might as well just leave again. I'm getting really sick of this as well. If you want me to behave in an acceptable manner, then treat me that way. It's '''that simple. CBFan (talk) 12:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::All I asked is to stop telling me I should know something. I don't make the habit of looking up Youtube videos so find out when it is announced as from Cyberspace, only to watch and enjoy the fights, like most people. The only thing to take away from this is to make useful edit summaries, such as "correction". Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sugar Plum Fairy You don't hapen to know whether that technogames competitor was a modified Robot Wars competitor by any chance? 'Helloher (talk) 13:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't seen it in a long time, so I can't say for certain. CBFan (talk) 14:13, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Spikasaurus website Can you give me a heads-up with a link? I'd appreciate it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :OK then. www.spikasaurus.co.uk :I can't promise it to still be active, though. CBFan (talk) 14:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Congratulation on Promotion Thanks CBFan, I really appreciate that. 'Helloher (talk) 19:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Leaving, and THIS time I mean it. I'm sorry, but this time, there is no "second" chance. I'm leaving this wikia for good, because I just can't take it anymore. Thanks for having me on, and goodbye forever this time. CBFan (talk) 10:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure whether you're going to read this, but here goes. I agree that TG didn't really need to protect the Rock-Bot-Boa and Phantasm pages, but I also agree with him that they were better as they were than redirected somewhere with no specific information on the robots. There's no need to delete or redirect a page just because it doesn't have everything a robot article should have. The information those two pages do have are better than nothing at all until we get round to expanding them. :If you decide to change your mind (no problem if you don't want to, I'll respect that decision), I'm going to unprotect those pages and we can start fixing them up properly. Christophee (talk) 14:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Pfft You'll forgive me if I don't believe someone whose threatened to leave about four times already. See you later, I'm sure. I'm sure you'll see everything I do as the wrong thing anyway, so I give up. See you when you get back. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC)